¿Que estas dispuesto a sacrificar por una venganza?
by Yoru Uchiha
Summary: Aqui presento una historia sobre la venganza de sasuke, la masacre del clan uchiha y una leccion hacia sasuke por no valorar lo que tenia en Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Como todos saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo los he tomado prestados para esta historia, la cual si es de mi invencion, esta historia me la imagine en un momento en el cual tenia mucho enojo acumulado y me dispuse a ver naruto shipuden, como no soporte al "Uchiha-bastardo" explote y descargue mi furia con el. ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE SPOILER SOBRE LA VERDADERA RAZON DE LA MUERTE DEL CLAN UCHIHA

¿Que estas dispuesto a sacrificar por una venganza?

Imaginemos por un momento que en la pelea entre sasuke e itachi, donde este último muere detenemos el tiempo justo al inicio de la pelea…

-sasuke uchiha- dijo con claro odio y quiza asco una figura encapuchada, cuya vestimenta negra no permitia verla, mas sin embargo se apreciaba la espada plateada que colgaba en su cinturon y del otro lado dos botellas con un liquido rojo y otro azul- te has dejado llevar por tu coraje hacia itachi que por cierto es injusto puesto que el no ha tenido toda la culpa de la masacre a tu clan

-a que te refieres-rugio el moreno inmovil pues al momento en que esa persona aparecio interponiendose entre él y el que una vez fue su hermano, ambos habian sido sometidos a una clase de jutsu que no los dejaba moverse ni un milimetro a excepcion de sus bocas y ojos-ese malnacido asesino a mi familia

-eso crees tú-dijo soltando una carcajada tetrica- deja que ilumine un poco tu estropeada mente- en ese momento se acerco a una velocidad imposible hasta sasuke y coloco su mano enfrente de su rostro, en un segundo de su mano se desprendieron varios hilos de color rojo sangre y perforaron en su mente.

Realizo esta accion con el fin de mostrarle la verdadera historia de itachi.

"_Años después, tras el ataque de Kyūbi a la aldea y el sacrificio de Yondaime (padre de naruto), Konoha comenzó a__ sospechar que un Uchiha estaba detrás del ataque. El gobierno de la villa (consejeros y __Danzō__) desautorizaron a __Sandaime__, trasladando a los Uchiha a un rincón de la aldea para que pudieran ser vigilados más fácilmente. Es así como los Uchiha comprendieron las advertencias de años de __Madara Uchiha__. Es por eso que comenzarón a planear un golpe de estado para cambiar esta situación e incluso infiltraron a un espía entre los ANBU, el propio hijo del líder, el portentoso __Itachi Uchiha__._

_Sin embargo este odiaba la guerra y comprendiendo la inestabilidad que produciría una lucha interna por el poder, prefirió ser leal a Konoha. De nuevo __Sarutobi__ es desautorizado, y para evitar una sublevación que sería de crear otra guerra, Itachi recibió la orden de acabar con los Uchiha, éste accede y contacta a quien se creia que era __Madara Uchiha__ pero en realidad es Tobi, para pedirle que a cambio de destruir al clan, dejase en paz al resto de la villa, éste accede y tras despertar Itachi su __Mangekyō Sharingan__, todo el clan es asesinado salvo su hermano menor __Sasuke Uchiha__. Itachi logra que Danzō y los consejeros respeten a este Uchiha bajo la amenaza de divulgar la verdad y dar información clasificada a las otras aldeas y hace que Sandaime le oculte la verdad al tiempo que lanza a su hermano a un camino de odio y venganza para fortalecerlo. Itachi finalmente abandona la villa como un criminal extremadamente peligroso y entra en la __Organización Akatsuki__ de Madara para proteger la Villa desde dentro."_

-que- susurro sasuke despues de haber visto lo sucedido como una tercera persona (osea como si hubiera estado alli, solo que no podia afectar en nada el pasado)

-ya que te dejaste consumir por el odio en lugar de intentar razonar el porque tu hermano asesino a tu propia familia pues una mejor razon debia tener, y el hecho de porque te dejo con vida; pero como tu deseas caer en la oscuridad y piensas que tu alma no tiene salvacion, asi sera te he de quitar todo lo que te ata a esta vida que con el paso del tiempo hubieses perdido, comenzando por tu hermano- dijo para darse la vuelta y con un agil movimiento atraveso con su espada la pierna de itachi, cosa que hizo que este soltase un grito de dolor- esto no es nada personal itachi, pero tambien ha sido culpa tuya- hizo la misma accion con la pierna contraria- dejare que disfrutes el show de una manera mas cercana- en esta ocasion se dirijio a sasuke

Dejo caer al suelo a itachi de forma que quedara acostado de lado justo enfrente de sasuke, y la desconocida se coloco a un lado del cuerpo inmovil del uchiha del lado contrario a sasuke, para no obstruir su vision.

-terminare con esto pronto, te lo prometo- tomo una cuchilla que guardaba en una manga y comenzo a perforar el pecho de itachi evitando cualquier punto vital que lo matase de inmediato, itachi solo grita mas y mas fuerte y su sangre brotaba constantemente de las heridas e incluso de su boca; Sasuke se sentia tan impotente y sin que lo pudiera evitar comenzo a derramar lagrimas. Siguio perforandolo unos minutos hasta simplemente se aburrio asi que paso a realizar una perforacion desde el hombro a la muñeca de itachi y despues con sus propias manos separo la piel del musculo dejando la carne viva expuesta al aire; realizo la misma accion con el brazo contrario, luego de un rato una vez que penso que habia sufrido lo suficiente- terminemos con esto de una vez- en un segundo perforo su craneo.- Bien he terminado con uno

-A que te refieres Maldito!-grito con suma desesperacion a un inmovil

-Te dare una pista, has luchado durante mucho tiempo por "romper" algo que te "enlaza" a cierta persona y lugar- dijo para soltar una risa estruendosa y macabra, y desaparecio en el suelo siendo tragada por una sombra, liberando de inmediato a sasuke, quien solo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo junto al cuerpo masacrado y sin vida de su hermano, luego de unos instantes pudo reaccionar y emprendio la marcha a un lugar especifico no sin antes pronunciar en un susurro-_ naruto…_

Continuara…

Ustedes diran si merece un final feliz o que el uchiha-bastardo reciba su merecido

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Dejen sus Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

En konoha

Sasuke corrio lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitian hasta llegar a la aldea de la hoja; pero no debia entrar como "pedro por su casa", sin embargo la vida de naruto corria peligro por lo cual se dirijio sin miramientos a la torre de la hokage para advertirle de la amenaza sin embargo…

-Uchiha Sasuke! Que demonios haces aquí!-grito colerica Tsunade

-hokage, naruto corre un gran peligro-dijo el Moreno recuperando el aliento

-claro que corre peligro si tu estas aquí!, Anbu!-grito la rubia

-no espere usted no entiende-dijo antes de ser apresado por 6 anbus

-no te basta con hacerle tanto daño a mi niño!, ya basta de mentiras Uchiha-dijo con gran molestia e ira guardada

Los anbus lo condujeron a un calabozo donde lo encadenaron a la pared y colocaron un jutsu para sellar su chakra.

-jajajajajajaja!-se escucho una risa muy tenebrosa y femenina- pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es el menor de los uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, el ninja renegado y exmejor amigo del contenedor del kyubi-dijo una figura de entre las sombras dejando nada mas a la vista sus manos ensangrentadas y despidiendo un aroma a muerte

-quien eres tu?!- pregunto el prisionero

-O eso no tiene la menor importancia, soy amiga de la persona que mato a tu hermano, me envio aquí para matar a un tal Na-ru-to, no se porque desea que lo mate de la manera mas cruel de mi repertorio pero en fin, debo obedecer ordenes- dijo la mujer saliendo de las sombras mostrando que sus ojos eran rojos con una media luna negra en el centro, su cabello era negro y vestia un uniforme ninja

-no te atrevas a tocarlo-grito con su mejor mirada asesina

-mira mocoso, si por mi fuera yo ni estaria aquí, pero es mi trabajo, ademas me sé tu historia de memoria-dijo regresandole la mirada tanto a mas cruel que la suya

-que?-pregunto pues no entendia a lo que se referia

-Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, ultimo sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha en konoha, mejor ninja de su generacion, antes perteneciente al equipo 7 comandado por Kakashi Hatake o el ninja copia, compañero de la plasta rosa Sakura Haruno y el contenedor del kyubi hijo del "rayo amarillo de Konoha" Minato Namikaze o el cuarto hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. El que según dice una profecia nos salvara a todos en la siguente guerra ninja y se convertira en un rayo de esperanza en la mas oscura noche, unica persona capaz de cambiar a la gente cuyo corazon pareciera de hielo, como es tu caso y el de gaara. ¿Me falto algo?-dijo cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, relajando su mirada y sus musculos

-pero como es que sabes tanto de mi y de naruto!-pregunto- Y si es cierto que el es el salvador del mundo ninja ¿Por qué piensas matarlo?-grito a todo pulmon

-Ya te lo dije es mi trabajo, crees que quisiera matar al rubio ese, no inventes, el a sufrido mas que tu y aun asi quiere salvar a las personas que han sido crueles con el, como tú, el piensa que aun te puede salvar; sin embargo yo creo que ya olvidaste tus sentimientos hacia el, acaso olvidaste ya la pelea en la cual te fuiste de la aldea no sin antes darle un beso al inconciente Uzumaki. Tu eres una basura andante, mucho mas patetica que sakura; eres una persona despreciable!, cuanto dolor le has causado a naruto, y ahora descubres que no valio la pena irte en busca de venganza!. Si mato a naruto dejara de sufrir por causa tuya!-Grito la ojirojo-hmp, parece que alguien viene a verte, por cierto no te esfuerces en decirles que estoy aquí, ellos no podran verme o escucharme, jajajajaja- dijo volviendo a las sombras

-sasuke-kun? –dijo una chica de pelo rosa


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry

Lo lamento mucho mucho mucho mucho!

De verdad pero es que se me presento un dilema personal y bueno aún no lo he terminado, todo este lío me a quitado 5 meses pero en fin os prometo que la espera valdrá definitivamente la pena

Y atención a los que hayan leído mi historia de viaje inter dimensional yaoi ya estará de vuelta! Ya se me he tardado pero esta reeditado y mucho mejor y para quien no lo haya leído Lo recomiendo en serio.

Bueno basta de esto en cuanto recupere mi computador subiré un episodio de cada una de mis historias lo prometo.

\- pues primero tendrás que atraparme- dijo un chico de pelo café y ojos esmeralda

\- ven acá santiago- dijo yoru alzando un puño en alto

-jajajajaja- se burló para salir corriendo con la computadora en brazos

-si no tuvieras un lazo sanguíneo conmigo ya te habría castrado-dijo persiguiendolo con un chidori en la mano

\- como yoru esta ocupada yo me despido en su nombre -dijo una chica de pelo negro corto y ojos rojos de nombre ciel- yoru baja esa basuca! !

-NOOOOO! , y antes de que se me olvide y si no veo reviews al menos 4 por capítulo mataré a un personaje iniciando con kakashi y el que le sigue es sasuke así que están advertidos!

-no debes amenazar al público!

-entonces mejor comienzo contigo, basuca yo te elijo!-dijo antes de disparar

BOOM!

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Auxilio! Voy a morir! - dijo mientras corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y así era

-y esas fueron sus últimas palabras -dijo yoru secándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo

-pero si fuiste tu quien la mató - salto de la nada santiago

-tu bastardo creí haberte atado- dijo cargando la basuca

-esa arma no funcionará conmigo -dijo muy valiente pero escondido detrás de un sofá

-bien entonces usaré mi otra arma-dijo sacando de su espalda una metralleta

-de donde sacas tantas armas!-grito para luego esconderse

-es mi secreto nunca te lo diré

En alguna base ultra secreta militar

-señor han saqueado nuestro almacén

-que dice soldado, que se robaron

-todo señor -dijo temblando- en total han sido 100 armas incluyendo tanques y basucas

De vuelta en el estudio

-morid- dijo a un milímetro de jalar el gatillo

-espera- dijo una desalieneada y cansada ciel- te daré un pastel de chocolate con fresas si te calmas- dijo mostrando un delicioso pastel de tres pisos

-no creo que suelte su arma por un...-fue interrumpido el único chico

-Pastel!- grito la autora soltando la metralleta y abalanzandose al pastel

-Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria -O_O

-Es que se pone muy loca cuando se le baja el azucar- _

-adiosito - dijo una chibi yoru comiendo pastel - y no lo olviden dejen reviews o mataré a kakashi-dijo emanando un aura maligna.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sasuke-kun...?- dijo una chica pelirosa acercándose a las rejas de tan particular prisión.

-pero mira nada más, pero si es el chicle con patas-dijo la pelinegra con sorna- pero no parece muy feliz de verte, ¿porque será?-pregunto con sarcasmo para luego soltar una ligera risa.

-sakura dónde está naruto?- pregunto con preocupación

\- No lo sé y no importa pues el no se enterará de que estás aquí-dijo con molestia en la voz- la hokage ya ha reunido al consejo y en este momento están discutiendo el método con el que te matarán

-que te parece la borracha no pierde el tiempo- "esto sin duda se pone interesante pero si no mató al rubiesito me las veré negras con Bía"- sasuke disculpa que te deje pero tengo un trabajo que hacer, pero se que te vas a divertir con sakura aquí - dijo con todo el sarcasmo que poseía.

-No!-gritó con frustración.

-porque gritas?!- cuestionó la ojiverde- mejor me voy -dijo dando media vuelta.

-alto sakura debes dejarme salir- exigió sasuke luchando con las cadenas que lo apresaban

-ja!-se burló - ni que estuviera loca - dijo antes de salir de la vista del ojinegro

-nooo!-gritó con enojo y frustración

En un lugar apartado de la torre de hokage, más específicamente en el puesto de ramen favorito de nuestro rubio protagonista.

\- gracias, viejo- gritó agitando la mano al tiempo que se alejaba

-buaaaa!-se escuchó un llanto a pocos pasos de ahí dentro del bosque.

Movido por la curiosidad siguió el sonido hasta dar con la fuente de este, el cual era nada más y nada menos que una niña de siete años de edad con el cabello negro a la altura de los hombros que abrazaba sus rodillas y mantenía su cabeza entre ellas.

-porque lloras- pregunto el rubio

la pequeña subió su rostro para mostrar sus ojitos anegados en lágrimas- se me cayó mi peluche y no puedo alcanzarlo- dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas

-Yo te ayudó! ! -dijo enérgicamente

-e-en serio-dijo levantándose

-si por supuesto dattebayo

-ven esta por aquí -dijo tomándolo de la mano guiandolo a lo profundo del bosque "que fácil es engañar a este chico".

De regreso a la celda

-ja ja ja-de nuevo la risa escabrosa- jamás pensé que naruto sería tan inocente como para confiar en una niña que jamás había visto.

-ni se te ocurra hacerle algo- la miro amenazante

\- tengo una idea, juguemos un poco. Hace rato preguntaste quien era, me llamó Eris diosa de la discordia- dijo mientras su cabello se contoneaba como si tuviera vida propia- habrás visto mi imagen en algún templo-dijo sacando alas de murciélago de su espalda

-imposible-susurro anonadado.

-pues si es posible, quien me ordenó que matase al rubio fue Bía ella es la personificación de la violencia, y no sólo me está controlando a mí así que será mejor que te prepares para enfrentarte a los dioses más terroríficos de la historia.

\- porque me tortura- pregunto

\- no tengo idea-dijo sin mas- y aunque yo me alimente del caos que provocan los hombres esta masacre que tiene preparada Bía no me satisface es más me causa náuseas. - con un movimiento de su mano liberó a sasuke, quien no dudo un segundo y fue hasta la diosa y con una mano intentaba ahorcarla

\- crees que un insignificante humano como tu podría matar a una diosa- dijo furiosa pero sin lograr apartar aquella mano de su garganta

-lo intentaré-dijo activando su sharingan

\- espera así no volverás a ver va naruto- dijo apartando la vista

Con lo que dijo Eris bastó para que la soltará inmediatamente, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-donde esta naruto? -exigió saber

-Está en mis dominios, pero no será por mucho, Bía desea ver su alma en el inframundo y no se detendrá ante nada hasta verte llorar sangre, no descansará hasta no verte tan destrozado que supliques a los dioses que te maten. -dijo poniéndose de pie

-porque?

-Por alguna razón te odia, pero considerando lo que acabas de hacer no me sorprende-dijo colocando su mano en su cuello masajeandose

-hmp, llévame con naruto-

-ja!, ahora me necesitas, como no, pero regresando al tema del juego, si consigues liberarme de las ordenes de Bía te devolveré al rubio pero si no lo haces mataré al rubio con tanta indiferencia que no me importaran sus gritos ni súplicas y te haré observar cada segundo a la fuerza-dijo al tiempo que se agrandaban sus dientes hasta hacerlos colmillos filosos.

-qué quieres que haga-dijo serio

\- tendrás que ir a casa de mi prima, una vez allí busca un orbe de color rojo y traemelo- con una de sus uñas hizo un corte en el viento creando una ilusión óptica- navega siguiendo la segunda estrella, al final luego de dos días encontrarás el Tártaro mi reino de casos, entregame el orbe y yo te daré al chico.

-Cómo se que cumplirás tu parte!

\- Sasuke cuando una diosa promete algo lo cumple por toda la eternidad-dijo tomando un kunai y haciéndose un corte con forma de "X" a la altura del corazón.

-De acuerdo, ahora dime como llegó a la casa de tu prima

-alto ahí, antes necesitarás ayuda- de la nada apareció itachi-el te ayudará

-co-como es posible, yo te vi morir!- exclamó

-su alma me pertenece dado el tormento que alberga, pero ahora lo devuelvo a la vida-dijo metiendo una pequeña esfera de luz en su cuerpo logrando así que este respirará nuevamente y abriera los ojos- listo, ahora escapa de la prisión y ve fuera de la aldea corre hacia el norte y encontrarás un claro de agua allí te esperara un dragón el te llevará hasta los dominios de Bía.- se dirigió a las sombras- una ultima advertencia- se giró encarando a los dos pelinegros- Fobos dios del miedo custodia la entrada los hará caer en una ilusión tan aterradora y dolorosa como su sharingan, no crean nada de lo que vean allí

-Alto!, porque haces esto?-pregunto sasuke

-el hecho de que Zeus me halla condenado a crear caos no significa que esté de acuerdo con mi trabajo


End file.
